


Entering the industry

by Wisarute7



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisarute7/pseuds/Wisarute7
Summary: Entertainment industry has always been his dream so when he was scouted he immediately accepted without even looking at the contract. Mitsuki now found himself in a whole new entertainment industry





	Entering the industry

Accepting the contract without reading everything might have been his mistakes. Getting too excited after being scouted, Mitsuki signed a contract with the company and agree to get to work eagerly. He was not prepared to be bound to a contract in a sex entertainment industry though. As much as he wanted to quit, he did not read the contract himself so he decided to be a good person and do the job anyway. The first shooting was rather calm, he was only tasked to be a butler, first day on the job, entering to served his master who was having sex with a woman, and albeit getting embarrassed, he still did his job of clarifying what the breakfast is, wishing his master a good meal, and closed the door. Mitsuki nailed the acting since most of his fumbling and nervous action reflects how he’s a new butler and still doing his job despite the shocked from seeing his master doing this for the first time. Even though he doesn’t like seeing people having sex, he forced himself to did good so he doesn’t have to do it again. The cast congratulate him on his acting but he’s too embarrassed to reply to them and went home after they finished for the day. Next morning, he was called in to accept a payment for yesterday role and was surprised to see a huge amount for almost no screen time. His manager said that it’s a complimentary for first job well done and the crews liked you so he might get more job later. He was contemplating making them dislike him so he can quit, but for now he accepted the payment.

Even though he’s contracted, his daily life doesn’t changed much. Wake up in the morning, prepare lunch box for his younger brother, help out in the bakery, buy groceries, and finished the day. As long as he wasn’t called for a job, it was as if he doesn’t even have the job at all. Two weeks passed before he received another call. This time his role is another side character, he was supposed to be in a train and while there’s a group orgy going on, he should act as if he can’t see them, apparently this story involves a witch casting illusion spells and act as if they were on the train but in reality they didn’t leave their room at all so no one should see them having sex on the train floor. Mitsuki told the makeup artist to pretty much caked his face because he was afraid he won't be able to forcefully hide his own blush forming when there are people doing it so closed to him. The artist only smile and told him to try anyway because his face looks really good without makeup and suggest that if he thinks he’s blushing, just look at the phone or pretend to yawn. People sometime fall asleep on the train so it wouldn’t be too abnormal. The scene started and as the scene goes on Mitsuki can feel his face heated up so he grabbed his phone and acted like he’s scrolling through messages and replying to them to distract himself and force the blush away. The scene finally ended and he thanked the artist for the exceptional advice so he didn’t have to retake the scene again. The artist waved his hand and said it was nothing, though he commented that Mitsuki should try being the main cast to which Mitsuki politely decline saying that he is too embarrassed about doing anything of the sort.

He has been appearing as a side character for a while and when Iori said that he was scouted as an idol along with himself he was very happy to join Idolish7 group. He now juggled both his original and the idol work. Later, when he became more famous, the manager requested that he does a more risque shoot where he will be the main focus but his face will not be shown. He still have to wear his idol clothing though and reluctantly agree after some persuasions. He went to the shoot while disguised and carried his idol clothes to change at the shoot. After arriving, he changed into his Monster Generation costume and after he finished they go over what they will be shooting today. They were trying to shoot a scene were it looks like the idol are caught masturbating by a hidden camera so the camera will be positioned behind some books which will also served to hide Mitsuki’s face. The main requirement is for Mitsuki to make sound, the more pleasure filled the better. They will mainly focus about this during this shoot and may add a few more scenes later but will not be about anything too major. After calming down his nerves, Mitsuki lays on bed and moves around as per director instruction so that they can see his whole body while leaving out the face. Recounting exciting memories, Mitsuki willed himself to get hard and as he gives a nod to the director, they closed the door so Mitsuki will have some feeling of privacy and let him start. Mitsuki sighed as he brought his hand down to start rubbing through the fabric of his pants, he voiced out a few soft moan while stroking himself to full mast before slowly unzip his pants and brought his dick out from its confinement. Mitsuki let out a long sigh as he did and started to stroked it up and down. Keeping his mouth open, he lets out mewls and moans and the voice grew louder and with a grunt, he released all over his clothes. As he laid there catching his breath, the knock on the door came and he quickly put his dick away and zip up his pants and he let out a shaky ‘come in’ and he just remembered that he was actually being filmed. His manager come in with wet towel for him to clean himself and congratulate him on a job very well done. Mitsuki was, however, cowering in the corner of the room and contemplating his life choice. His manger pats him on the back and picks him up before ushering him into his changing room and left him the wet towel before leaving. Mitsuki went into the connected washroom and cleans himself before changing back into his disguised clothes and packed his idol clothes, while hoping they don’t have to use this for any shoots soon, he then exit the room. His manager was waiting for Mitsuki and asked him whether he’s okay or not and if he would like to star again since they want to have another one with Mitsuki but in a different setting. Mitsuki said he will be fine but he would like to not take any job for a while and, additionally, he would like the studio to prepare the clothing next time since if he ruined his clothes, he will have a hard time explaining to his agency. His manager nodded, and remind him that he might still be asked to do a few more shoots for this setting but he will hold other project with Mitsuki as the main cast. Mitsuki thanked the manager and left. He took a detour and went to the laundromat to clean the cum off of his clothes first and drying them before returning back to the dorm. A few weeks later, his manager sent him a link to his own video. Albeit embarrassed, Mitsuki clicks on the link in the private of his room and watched him in the video. The full production included narration about the fact that idol does need some alone time to let off some steam and the picture cuts to the moment when he enters the room and a duffle bag dropped carelessly to the ground before seeing himself walk pass the camera before settling down on the bed and after a few toss and turn, him in the video groans as the bulge in his pant is clearly visible. Him in the video looks very focused with the stroking and the sound sounds very foreign to him yet it clearly is his own. Finally a loud groan and Mitsuki sees himself shooting hard all over his own clothes and laying with a heavy pants and the screen cut off as the production company name appeared. Mitsuki could not believe he did all that and he was red all over. He scrolled down to read the comment and see that the commenter are outwardly expressing their desire to really see him featuring in more video and also of him having sex, to which Mitsuki almost screamed out at them for even suggesting at the possibility. He deleted the browsing history and hoped that no one found out about this.


End file.
